Ithtyl Calantryn
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = North Baldur's Gate: Three Old Kegs – 2nd floor (AR0120 – 506.482) |relationships = |quests = |level = 12 |hit_points = 40 |strength = 11 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 14 |total_scores = 89 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Dart + Dagger + |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 17 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 7 |s_v_polymorph = 9 |breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Magic Missile Invisibility; Mirror Image Haste; Hold Person; Slow Confusion; Greater Malison; Stoneskin Chaos; Feeblemind; Globe of Invulnerability; Mislead; Protection From Normal Weapons |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = WTASIGHT.bcs |xp_value = 1000 |gold = 22 |items = Dart , Dagger |reputation_kill = -3 |voice_actor = |creature_code = *ITHTYL.cre (Baldur's Gate: Ehanced Edition) *BDITHTYL.cre (Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear) }} The following infobox for the original ''Baldur's Gate mostly lists only differences to the one above.'' |movement_speed = |level = 1 |hit_points = 5 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 13 |constitution = 10 |intelligence = 13 |wisdom = 13 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 67 |weapon_proficiencies = None |thac0 = 20 |s_v_death = 19 |s_v_wand = 19 |s_v_polymorph = 19 |breath = 19 |s_v_spell = 19 |spells_abilities = None |ai_scripts = WTRUNSGT.bcs |xp_value = 35 |gold = 22 |items = None |reputation_kill = Depends on current rep. |creature_code = ITHTYL.cre }} Ithtyl Calantryn is an employee of the Three Old Kegs in the city of Baldur's Gate. After greeting the party, her further responses depend on reaction to, gender and chosen replies of Gorion's Ward – or whoever is talking with her – and may be warm and welcoming, or pointing at the house rules, even suggest another location to fulfil expressed desires. Background Being an innocent accountant on the second floor of the Three Old Kegs in the original game, who has only a brief scene with Gorion's Ward and then excuses herself as being occupied with financial matters, her employer, the Kegs' owner Nantrin Bellowglyn, relies on her powerful abilities as a sorceress in the Enhanced Edition and during the Siege of Dragonspear: he has given her additional responsibilities as an enforcer in his establishment.BDNANTRI.dlg – Nantrin Bellowglyn's Siege of Dragonspear dialogue, State 1: "I'm sure of it, it's you! Can you help settle this? I don't want to have to call Ithtyl and the other enforcers."BDNANTRI.dlg – Nantrin Bellowglyn's Siege of Dragonspear dialogue, State 4: "How you got those sailors to stand down I couldn't tell you. Take this bit of gold as thanks. Glad I didn't have to call Ithtyl down here!" Charmed dialogue if her Gold Pieces haven't been stolen from her prior, or she hasn't been addressed already three times.}} References Category:Image needed